1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recoding disk driving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As recording disk driving devices have been miniaturized and have been increased in capacity, recoding disk driving devices have been installed as memory units in mobile personal computers (PCs). In addition, recently, a recording disk driving device has been used as a device for recording music, voice, or images in a portable music player or a video camera.
A recording disk driving device generally includes one or more disks driven to rotate at high speed, and a read/write head that contacts a surface of a disk or is suspended thereabove to read information from the disk or write data thereto. In addition, the read/write head is supported by a driver for performing a search process on the disk.
Furthermore, the recording disk driving device includes a housing including an internal enclosed space formed therein, that is, a housing including a base member and an upper case. In this case, the read/write head, the driver, and the disk are installed in the internal enclosed space of the housing.
Recently, as an increasing need to increase the recording capacity of disks has arisen, the number of disks installed in a recoding disk driving device has increased. Accordingly, an interval between a disk and a housing has been reduced.
However, when an interval between a disk and a housing is reduced, the disk may come into contact with the housing in the case of an external shock and can be damaged. That is, when the disk contacts the housing, the disk can be deformed, and thus, data may not be able to be written to or read from the disk by the read/write head.
Related Art Document 1 below discloses a recording disk driving device including an actuator latch device.